tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Kings: Lancer v. Saber
Prologue 2100 The first day had already ended in Tokyo, however the day was still at its peak elsewhere in the world. The city grew silent as the weary workers finally walked home in the dark to slumber the night away until the next day when the cycle would repeat itself as it always did for every five out of seven days on average. For Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul, his work had only just begun. This waiting game was to end much sooner than he had anticipated. With the night drawing in, he operated the mobilisation of the nighttime patrols; five hundred combat dolls divided into smaller divisions of twenty groups of twenty five marched from their designated hiding spots and began their operations into the emptying streets. He had the map of Tokyo's wards and all of the surrounding areas by land and sea laid out in front of him. Small model figurines of pawns were moving along the streets as if being dragged beneath the desk by magnets that helped them glide across the battlefield. At their base, four identical figurines that resembled . Three unique figures that were molded after the illustrations of the Servant classes of Rider, Saber and Berserker also stood without movement. And there was an eighth piece with them also, one more unique out of all of them; a single piece in the shape of a chalice or cup that was severed in half that Daisy, their Master of Caster, had managed to program the correct spell pattern thanks to her family's long history of operating and creating dolls and other movable puppets that worked better and efficiently than golems. The small little pawns were a representation of each group's movements through each of the twenty one special wards of Tokyo city. With his, there was enough to keep them alerted about what was happening in the city while their two best eyes, Caster and Assassin were out of the city with other important business to attend to. However, on this first night when the war officially began, there was an unexpected development he could not have predicited; "Alfbrandr. Hanako. We have an intruder." He called to his allies who had been conserving their mana for the entire day He didn't tell them explicitly what had happened, however it was obviously made clear when he pointed to the pawn piece labeled number four; in representation of casualties, the pawn was meant to slowly decay and chip as each individual doll was taken out of action. By the time Nicholas altered the other Masters, the pawn piece number four was already more than halfway destroyed. What worried them most was that these dolls were specially equipped for combat and were made with an excpetionally strong alloy that would take a lot of fire power to crack. the have already lost more than half of that when the night was still young was beyond astonishment. "You mean" Hanako responded as her hands cuffed below her chin, "another Master and Servant? Here right now?" "Yes" Nicholas nodded without leaving his chair. "I doubt the Reds have mobilised quite this fast, however there are always small anomalies in war. Besides, this one seems keen on attacking our security forces on patrol." "What if it's not the Reds, but one of the other Black Servants?" Bran pointed out. It was the only obvious answer anyone could come up with, unless the Reds had their own rogues already running loose and blind. Within Luceafarul who made up the majority of the Black Faction, only Archer and Lancer were unaccounted for and not directly affiliated save for the colour palette they were summoned into. To call them allies was a big misunderstanding as neither themselves or them were particularly aware of each other's existences, or at least they believed that to be so. "Regardless of which, this Servant is cutting through our forces like breaking china with a bull. Numbers five and seven have already reacted by diverting their course towards Shibuya, but the outcome is obvious." "Should we stop them directly?" Bran questioned. "Investigate their intentions first before engaging." "Their?" Hanako questioned. "I doubt a Servant would go to the trouble of breaking so many of our dolls unless he felt the need to protect his Master. Should you find them both, lock them down. If they are Black, we'll attempt to make a deal. If Red, destroy them on sight." There was no need to understand who was in command of these operations. As both head of Luceafarul and the one who organised their gathering to begin with, all directives were planned in advance by Nicholas, and any changes were also operated solely by Nicholas. There was no question about any of that. "Understood. Saber! Were moving out." At Bran's command, a very tall servant with purple hair and armour materialised in front of him. He gave no verbal response, but followed behind his Master as he left the room. A second Servant spawned into the room, dressed in black noblewoman's dress and sitting on her knees with a very large scythe resting in front of her. A small pool of blood was starting to form beneath her as her head hang low. The sight of which was still frightening to Hanako. "Let-let's go then, Berserker." Rather than walk out like Bran and Saber had, Berserker's face morphed from lifeless into a Cheshire smile dripping in red like pulling the expression had caused her gums to bleed. She vanished again, but not into spiritual form, but rather like a vapour of black that vanished into Hanako panicked a little as she looked around for her servant, before running out after Bran and Saber, leaving the last occupant of the room alone with his map. The fourth pawn was down to its last two or three dolls at this point and was more dust than a figurine as far as he could tell. "Rider" he called out into the dark corners enveloping the room without turning his head away from the board. "Standby, we may be in need of you soon, whether or not this plays out how I imagine." Another servant materialised into the room, but along with him was the sound of a horse neighing as it too became a physical being. The hero sitting a top him was coated in black armour that hid his figure well in the shadows despite the largeness his mounted appearance. "Understood, my master." His eyes glowed in the black in sharp yellow that cut the mantle hanging over him. ---- 2122 "Whee!" a young child exclaimed as she held onto her uncle's neck, as he leaped over an attacker, jamming his lance straight through its head. He landed gracefully, turning around to see if any others were coming his way. From what he could tell, there wasn't. "That was so fun!" Bianca yelled. "You were like kachow! And they were like dakow, and you were like zaching! and you made them go away!" Remus shook his head slightly, chuckling. Bianca had never failed to put a smile on his face, and her description of how he had fought away the attackers was one way to do so. Despite the fact that those dolls were gone for now, Remus was still confused. Bianca had been hosting one of her 'tea parties' as she called them, when she had told Remus that some 'uninvited poopy-heads' were bothering her. He had launched into an attack. He had held back, wanting to get information from them, but they only repeated a select choice of words. Of course, Bianca wasn't as attentive to these sorts of things. To be frank, she really didn't care. All she cared for was that her self-proclaimed uncle was with her, and that she could have her tea parties. "Uncle Remus! Can I go finish serving the tea for Mr. Gooshy?" she asked, referring to her teddy bear. Remus let her down to the ground, rubbing her hair. "Go on, I'll have my tea later." Bianca smiled. "Okay!" she exclaimed, running back towards her teddy-bear, pretending to pour pretend-tea from a pretend-teapot into Mr. Gooshy's pretend-teacup. Remus smiled at the sight of Bianca enjoying herself, but he had to keep his guard up. Call it intuition or a sixth sense, Remus was sure that there were others coming, closing in on their location. ---- 2131 Carrying both Masters was no easy feat even for Saber; although he was big neither of the magi were children and were not exactly the correct size to be sitting on either of his arms as he jumped from building to building in their pursuit to intercept this new servant. By the time they arrived within view, there was nothing left of the fourth division of dolls except for what was at best a piles of scarp metal littered in the city streets. Looking over the damage from afar in case the site was merely a trap, they were shocked when they caught a passing glimpse of a figure passing one of the windows before settling a table within view Changing angles by leaping to a lower building with a better angle, neither Masters were quite able to comprehend what they were seeing. "What do you think?" Hanako asked, analysing the situation as he watched the two intruders appearently sitting down and enjoying . . . a tea party? The larger of the two, who was obviously the Servant based on his style of attire, was black haired and covered in dark armour lined with gold. His chair as rested upon by a large spear of unknown quality which was occasionally twirled in his hand as if he was preparing for something. The other sitting opposite him was a child, no older then ten by their best guesses from this far a distance. Her hair was an unruly long pale blue-purple and was held down by a headband of some form. Her dress was green, but sleeveless which was an odd choice of clothing for this time of the evening. It was actually more weird that a child of this age was a Master to begin with. One that had apparently also brought along a stuffed toy which she was force-feeding a cup of its own. "His weapon" Saber stated, "by the sound of his swings, is a pole-arm in some form. Given that there appears to be no mount or magic of any kind, I would say we have a Lancer on our territory." "Lancer, huh?" Even without his sight, Saber's other senses were strong enough that by having sight it would by now actually hinder his unique abilities. "That little girl is his Master?" Bran questioned. "There can be no doubt" his servant replied. "But she's so young." "War isn't fair" Hanako intervened. "Even to the young who are always dragged in despite never knowing why. Sometimes not even as participants, but as victims or hostages. It is a cruel environment that spares no one." It didn't matter the condition of the Master either way as far as the two of them were supposedly concerned. The problem now was how they were to approach them, and it needed to eb a decision made swiftly. By Nicholas' instruction, the fifth and seventh divisions were already mobilising at the signal of the threat which eradicated the fourth in a matter of minutes. And, there was also the problem of Berserker, but that could be addressed another time. Or so they hoped. "I think it would be better if Saber and I went first to introduce ourselves. Better us than have a potential hazard inter-" "I'm afraid" Saber interrupted his Master's conclusion "that will be impossible, Master." "Why would you say such a thing?" "I think you will find out welcome party has already made herself known." He pointed to the window seven storeys high in the side of the building just above where Lancer had finished putting down the last of the dolls and was sitting with his back against the open street. It looked as if a dark cloud was covering over it, however when looked at it and the other panes by comparison, it was more than a mirage. A familiar black vapour began to grow and take form from the glass until the building started washing itself in a horrible shade of red. "Oh No! Berserker! No, don't-!" Her voice didn't reach to the other building, as Hanako saw her servant appear through the window and raised her scythe above her head about to strike the servant within her sights. Her insane laughter became the only sound audible in the entire city. "Hyehehehehehahahahahah! Huwhahahahahahahahehehehahahah!" Berserker's feet allowed gravity to guide her gavel downwards to the ground. The tip began to split the glass it glided downward across like a guillotine. Chapter One 2134 As soon as Remus heard the shattering glass, he has on the defensive. Swooping up Bianca and Mr. Gooshy, he launched away from their original destination as something slammed into the ground. Still carrying Bianca and Mr. Gooshy on one arm, he spun his lance gracefully. “Who are you?” he called out. He was wary of course, who wouldn’t? A beast had slammed downwards towards him, and Remus could smell the bloodlust exuding from it. ---- But however much he would ask, Berserker could not give him any answers. Her Mad Enhancement was pushing her psyche to the very limits of insanity. No words could exit her mouth and her throat would strumm no sound except by an insatiable cackling as she swung about her large scythe at anyone she could. The only thing she was capable of doing was fighting, and there was a target in front of her to take a swing at. That was all the truths she understood. Nothing more nor less. ---- Such a sudden strike was unexpected. That cackle however, was a determining factor in Remus’s realization. Not answering his question, and attacking wildly; these two facts led Remus to believe that his attack was a Berserker. As the scythe came swinging down, he stopped the swinging motion with his lance. Bianca’s yelped in fear as she held on to Remus. The Berserker was strong, much stronger than those dolls, but Remus had a reason to not give in; to protect Bianca. Using more of his strength, he pushed back against the scythe, until the end was pointing towards the Berserker. “Class Shift: Gunner.” he murmured. His lance transformed, it’s end becoming that of a machine guns. His armour also transformed, becoming lighter and less protecting. And then he released the barrage of bullets, aimed straight at Berserker at a near point-blank range. ---- As the volley began to pelt her, only the first dozen actually scrapped her skin, and only the first few penetrated. Not that she was able to comprehend the pain for she was almost always in a state of haemophilia. With her scythe and her more nimble figure she was able to avoid the worst of the shots and managed to keep her head while she was at it. Spinning and twirling like a kite low to the ground, she kept herself relatively out of the line of fire. However, with the near constant fire, she could not approach. Her target was a mere five meters ahead at the minimum, but any closer would guarantee her demise. For all her insanity, she was able to recognise the folly in a headlong attack. Even the few bullets that smacked her skull did nothing to hinder her, even as they vanished into particles of light. The scratches on her face and up her right arm and shoulder bleed deeply and were not going to heal anytime soon. She leapt back into the building, and took full advantage of pane of glass situated in the store window undamaged by the array of bullets. She passed right through into the eerie black smoke and took off into the reflection as the volley promptly smashed it behind her. ---- The beast had hopped away, and Remus relaxed slightly. He had no intentions of chasing it, he was there to protect Bianca. He set her and Mr. Gooshy on the ground, shifting back to his base class, Lancer. He could sense more presences now, that brief time being in his Gunner form allowed him to have a better sense of his surrounding. He prepared himself, in the case of there being more attackers, or if that Berserker returned. ---- 2140 That lance that became a machine gun in seconds. The way he managed to fight off Berserker without so much as breaking a sweat from his brow. What kind of monster of the Servant had this little girl of a Master summoned to this war? What kind of monster have they just awakened to its fury? "What kind of Lancer is that?" Hanako commented on the situation from a far. "The worst kind" Saber explained, having heard the rattling of bullets which were only familiar to him by the innate knowledge granted to him by the Grail's power. "And I think it's too late to make friends after a preemptive attack like that." "We don't even know which Lancer it is." "Would you ally with the people who attack out of the blue? Who would attack and put your Master in harms way simply because you are mad with insanity greater than any wine could procure?"" "But that was Berserker's fault" Bran intervened, attempting to defuse the situation brewing between Hanako and his servant, however to no avail. "And would you trust a Master who couldn't keep a rabid dog under control before?" Bran had no response with that. It was true that even in armies that employed berserkers as solider, they would only let them go mad once a battle was imminent. To have them rave and burst into a frenzy at any other time would have prompted them to kill their open men to spare a slaughter of many more. Not that he was at all suggesting that putting down their Berserker would in any means be more productive; loose cannon as she was, she was a powerful loose cannon because of her Mad Enhancement. Any other class and she would have been a pig ready for the slaughter. It was only because the Grail instilled this insanity that she was powerful enough to at least be just below par with many other servant that would inevitably come at them in this war. Hanako knew that, in spite of Saber's harsh and directed words, that he was right regardless. Even with his small amount of Charisma, he was able to make a compelling argument out a few simple statements simply based on that fact that they were true. And they struck home. Berserker was always one that frightened her. The bleeding excessively which had began since her summoning was off putting enough. And then the eyes. The eyes that started back with no one in there except a rattling of giggles that came out a horror movies. It certainly didn't help matters when her face would pull a smile that was worthy of the Joker either. "If I must" she reaffirmed to her allies as she took up her right hand to display it in front of herself, "I will use a Command Seal." "To think we would be the ones to waste a Command Seal for a reason as this" said Bran. "I'm afraid we must intervene soon, or else-" Saber was interrupted by a familiar eerie feeling. Only Hanako who was connected invisibly by a tie of prana that Berserker was feeding upon like a fasted person taking in a grand feast. It was draining her still, but it told her all she needed to know about Berserker's intentions. Her attack was far from over. "Too late!" Bran cried, noticing Hanako's complexion and stares towards the streets near to the Lancer and his servant. "Saber get moving quick!" Without even needing his master's orders, Saber was already making his preparations to intervene. "At once, Master." He leaped without either magus with him this time, hoping to at least defuse the situation before it all got any worse. If need be, he would fight this Lancer of unknown allegiance. Killing him on the other hand was a fact he himself was unknown after a bearing witness to the unique skill bestowed upon this warrior. ---- Another pane of glass just across the road from the first battle was the perfect place for Berserker. She could see the little Master behind the Servant was now open to an attack, and with that Lancer now distracted by the approach of her allies, all she needed was one good strike and then she would have blood. More blood than she could ever desire. Her scythe was aching for it. "Hehehehehehehehahahiyahehahuahehaha." ---- Remus’ intuition had proved to be true. There were others, and he saw one of them hop towards him. He wasn’t sure of their intentions, but he suspected that they were malevolent. He had lowered his lance slightly, and was caught off guard when he heard the cackle of Berserker. He would have turned around, but he was still unsure of the others intentions. However, his instinct to care for and protect Bianca took over, and he spun around to face Berserker. Her scythe was mere meters away from slicing through Bianca. Bianca was scared, worried, but she didn’t try running away. She was frozen in fear. Remus intercepted the path of the scythe, as it swung downwards to slice into Bianca. “Class Shift: Shielder.” he murmured. Instantly, Remus’ armour increased in weight and size, and his lance transformed into a humongous shield. The scythe slammed into the shield, a loud sound of metals clashing echoed throughout Tokyo. “Class Shift: Lancer.” Remus murmured, shifting back to his base form. The scythe continued downwards, but Remus had the tip of his lance underneath Berserker’s neck now, and if it continued its path down, it would pierce straight through. ---- "Damn that madwoman." Saber continued to leap between the buildings, but now he was out of time. Berserker had already intervened and was engaging with the Lancer servant as he cursed aloud. She was outclassed in terms of skills. That was always to be obvious from the start. And there was no one that one of the Knight Classes would be outdone in our pure combat from one of the Cavalry classes. It was basic knowledge bestowed by the Grail. However, unlike the usual Berserker who was just a mad mutt that thrusted its strength to and fro in order to kill everyone in its path. This one was Queen. Even in her insanity and lack of communication, her movements were nimbler and her attacks were concise and calculated to a certain degree. She had a blade to her neck. A killing strike that would decapitate and eliminate her from the upcoming war. A sight that was unnecessary to bear. However, her weapon was crooked in shape. It hooked the spear from Lancer's weapon and only slice into the left side before being pulled back out. It was a clean cut across her neck, but it wasn't enough to sever even half of it. She would just bleed as she always did and fight on. Which is exactly what she did. Gunner. Sheilder. What on Earth is this Lancer he thought to himself as he got closer and closer. The fight continued, but in a war of attrition, he was aware that eventually Berserker would lose. He didn't know how much mana Lancer's Master had to spare, but Berserker's drain on her Master was already taking it's physical toll of her health as he had last seen. If she ran out in this battle, it would be a fight between a monster and a statue unable to move. "Master. We must call her retreat now. Anymore miscalls could be fatal. She's a a tough demon, but she can be killed if she doesn't leave now." He gave a mental call to Bran thorough their shared telepathy afforded to them as Master and Servant. It was Saber's best guess if any if his Master would then in turn interpret what he had said to Berserker's Master. It wasn't ideal, but worse would be leaving her to the slaughter before it was too late. "Understood, Saber. Continue your approach. If anything, we can apologise." Apologise? Surely his master must have been jesting when he spewed such nonsense like that. "Berserker!" A shout echoed in the silent streets from many buildings far away. "I Order You To RETREAT! NOW! GO Back to Base and Leave the Fighting NOW!" ---- Remus grabber Bianca, cradling her and Mr. Gooshy with one arm. As he heard a booming voice order for the Berserker to retreat, he was put on guard. It was then that he noticed the figures in a nearby rooftop. “Who are you?!” he called out in an agitated voice. His agitation was justified, his Master, his ‘niece’ had been attacked. With every passing second, his agitation only increased. Chapter Two 2150 Berserker disappeared, and not by fog. Saber looked down from the roof just a block before he could intercept the two. The light that ensnared and captured Berserker was one that bent time and space itself in order to remove her from the fight. Lancer struck nothing but air, while Berserker froze and then vanished from his sight. At the sudden change in situation, Saber watched as Lancer went on guard, staring at his approach. How long has he known? How many skills can one Servant possess? Lancer kept his Master behind him. The little girl was clutching to her stuffed toy for dear life in one arm while the other hung to her Servant's leg like a support beam. "Who are you?!" Lancer cried out. There was agitation hanging heavy in his voice. If anything, he like Hanako had been spooked by Berserker who was more monster than person by comparison. "Peace" Saber replied, standing between his Master and his "enemy". He jumped from the roof till there was only the street ahead that shielded the distance between them. Saber had not drawn his sword from the dematerialised realm. However, he kept his hand free in case it was necessary. ---- "What do you want from us?" Remus began, swinging his lance around expertly, as if it were second nature. He had no idea what class this man was, but Remus knew he had to be another Servant with his getup. He shifted his position, bringing Bianca closer to him. "I presume no ill intentions?" ---- "Peace" Saber repeated. "I apologise for the commotion, however breaking our forces into tiny pieces wasn't exactly the wisest of welcomes this places has seen. Especially when there is a war on." ---- Remus snarled. "Perhaps your forces shouldn't have gotten near my Master." he retorted calmly. "And that Berserker, an ally of yours?" he questioned. "It came at my Master with the intention to kill. Explain to me what in Tartarus is going on, or I'll dig my lance straight through your body." ---- Tartarus? Saber thought to himself, ignoring the idle threats of a potentially lethal opponent. So he's Greek, or perhaps of a civilisation with similar concepts. He certainly had a Mediterranean flair about his appearance; dark hair and a slight tan to his complexion made it more convincing. However, his attire wasn't exactly what he had imagined when he thought about a possible Hellenic heritage in this figure's legend. Especially with a spear that could change its form at the command of its wielder. Then again, it wasn't as if Saber himself could speak of such things when armour was concerned. "Master, do you have any ideas?" Saber took a moment to communicate with his Master, all the while keeping an eye on his opponents. The irony in that sentence didn't bother him in the slightest. "I'm afraid not, Saber" Bran informed him. "I don't recall a legend with a spear that could turn into a gun or a shield." "So he's a lost legend is he?" "Or an altered one" Bran corrected him. "Heroic Spirits are not just empowered by what they had in their lifetime, but also by how their fame is perceived as overtime. Take our Berserker as an example." Saber realised how much sense that would make. With the knowledge granted to him by the Grail, he was aware that many legends had taken root in modern history and that some heroes had also become contaminated by these, for better or for worse. After all, there was never originally a link between the Queen of England and the Monster that lurked in the reflections of young girls who called out her name. That was until the late monarch's epithet as the "Bloody" became so popularised by the Protestants who were so eager to paint her a villain further than the children's horror story was attached to her as well until the two were synonymous with one another. The fact her Mad Enhancement was in the upper echelons of ranking was proof of that. Neither of those figures were powerful enough on their own to be able to do battle with the likes of legends and monsters, which was why they had to become a worse monster than all the others to even pull an equal footing with them. "Even then, I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do not with what it is able to do, but how it does it." "That makes little sense. Next time when you have such a brainstorm, think out in your head alone before you share it with me." Saber didn't wait for his Master's returning retort as he spoke back to the Lancer standing before him. "Yes. Berserker is our ally. But, the attack on you and your Master was never our intentions when we first arrived. I apologise only that we did not stop her before she ruined your . . . evening leisure." He didn't know how well this exchange would go down as Lancer continued to remain on guard. If he had to show a little force to get some cooperation, then he would do so to protect his Master as this Servant before him was doing now. "However, as you are the one's trespassing on our soil, I feel such things are justified. And thus, I must demand your identity." From the spiritual realm, he materalisied his prized golden blade into his left hand. He promptly raised it and pointed toward the Lancer's chest from his distance away. "Those who come to invade our land" he opening declared aloud, "I am Saber of Black. Servant of the Sword and Defender of these Lands and of our half of the Greater Grail. Identify your allegiance, Lancer; Black or Red?" ---- Lancer stared down at Saber, his gaze was as if he staring straight through Saber. The explanation was satisfactory at best, but Remus would play along for now. Bianca was tired, and he didn't want to fight anymore if it meant tiring her. "I am Lancer of Black. Denied Emperor of Rome and protector of my Master." he responded, slamming the point of his lance straight through the ground. Remus was still in confusion, Saber seemed familiar. Not from personal interactions, but from something else. His visage resembled the statues he had seen during his youth . . . particularly resembling Neptune. He had that aura around him too, similar to Remus'. While Saber's was more dignified and rippling, Remus' was more wild and bloodcurdling. "Your name, Son of Neptune." Remus asked, although it seemed more like an order than anything else. ---- Saber twitched. What this Lancer, this 'Denied Emperor of Rome', had said about him. Son of Neptune. So he's wasn't lying about the Roman part, but how could he know? Nevertheless, he was a King, and he was not going to be ordered around by some openly admitting exile or would be usurper who never had the skill nor power to win his own crown. He chose not to lower his sword as Lancer had done his spear. "My name is not to be handed out lightly. Especially against one who is not our ally as of yet." His sword hand was getting itchy. Despite what he himself was saying about this opponent in front of him being of inferior physical prowess to have been denied a crown, he couldn't ignore this sense of blood lust emanating from him. It was almost as if he, or perhaps that weapon he was carrying was compelling him to fight. Was he over thinking this now, or did perhaps the dolls and possibly even Berserker were being enticed all this time by his spear? Was this a weapon that craved for battle and would seek it at all costs even going to far as to ensnare an innate desire within its opponents? Whether or not that was true, he would not back down no matter how thirsty that spear or its wielder was for battle. "Saber! Lancer! Stand down from battle!" A voice from overhead instead drew their attentions. He was standing atop the highest building, around fifteen storeys higher than Berserker's first assault had started from. How he managed to arrive there was beyond Saber's deductions, but now wasn't the time for such questions in logic considering their very existences were anomalies even Gaia herself was attempting to erase with every waking minute. "Rider!" "My Master bids you well, Lancer of Black and Master. He invites you to open discussion for an alliance of mutual benefits!" ---- "Uncle, what does that mean?" a tired Bianca asked between yawns. "He's saying that we're invited to talk about...teamwork." Remus responded. "Oh! Will there be tea?" "Perhaps." "Yay! It'll be a tea party!" Remus chuckled, but he was still upset. That Saber didn't respond to his question. His weapon urged him to strike, but he wouldn't, he reigned supreme over his own emotions, not his weapon, his tool. Was it because the Saber believed he was inferior? Simply because he hadn't become the Emperor of Rome, because his brother was the first to see the sign? "We accept your offer!" he called out, walking forward. As he passed Saber, he whispered fast and quietly, audible only for Remus and Saber. "Do not think of me as any less than the true ruler of Rome, Spawn of Neptune." he hissed into Saber's ear. Despite being mere words, they were sharp and carried a tone of rage and the lust for spilt blood. After that incident, he continued his path forward, smiling diplomatically in the direction of the Rider as if nothing had just happened. ---- 2205 "You're late. All of you." Nicholas was harsh as always as he was monotonous with his words. There were barely a moment where he would expend enough tone to change his voice. "There were complications, Master" his servant Rider confirmed without unsaddling from his horse. "Thought only best to intervene when the two had a chance to calm themselves down." "I observed as you did do not forget, Rider. Your eyes and mine are connected. I saw everything." Nicholas had deployed Rider to observe the situation from afar, just as he had done with Saber and Berserker and their Masters. Only after Berserker had returned here to their base did he decide that it was time for him to meet with Lancer of Black. "Now then, I believe some introductions are in order; I am Nicholas de Gracia Luceafarul. I who leads the Luceafarul clan, and by default of numbers, the Black Faction. I am the Master of Rider, and Tokyo City is under my dominion for the remainder of the war." ---- Remus nodded. "I am Lancer of Black, and this is my Master." "My name is Bianca!" the young child exclaimed excitedly, hopping out of Remus' arms. She hopped around from spot to spot, tapping against the other servants' armour. However, as Remus stood there, his aura exuded outwards; anyone that would harm, however slightly, would face his wrath. The young girl eventually stopped and sat down. "Is this a tea party?" she asked Nicholas directly, staring at him playfully. ---- "Tea Party?" This little girl had walked up to him and asked if this meeting about the potential future of this war, and called it "a tea party". If he hadn't already sent Bran and Hanako from the room to complete their tantaric ritual to replenish their respective mana capacities, he would probably have However, for the sake of perhaps aiding in discussion, the least he could do was amuse this small childish sentimentality. "That can arranged" he replied, sending a preset command to one of the lesser dolls standing by within the base to come to him to receive his orders. Not as sophisticated nor combat derived as the rest patrolling the city but they would serve a purpose even if it was to take refreshments. "Do you take Occidental or Oriental?" ---- Bianca looked confused. "Do you do the super mega-special tea?" she asked. Remus simply looked forward, stoic as ever. ---- "Super . . . mega . . . special, tea? Would this happen to be served warm or cold? Does it taste of sweet or spice? Is it in shades of auburn or of viridian? Does it take milk or lemon?" ---- "Hm...It has to be warm, and it's very good-tasting. It's also every colour in the world!" ---- Nicholas raised an eyebrow, but then settled it again. Well, at least we have narrowed down the options considerably. It didn't take him long deduce, or at least knock aside, all but one options of tea that were within his catalog of knowledge. Thankfully, the Luceafarul group comprised of two members of the British nationals, and the one who had supplied them with solider in this war was also one who spent a great deal of their own fortune on other such "essentials" as she put it. When the doll finally appeared, quite noticeably since it was wooden and had a less than ideal body shape compared to the combat dolls that were still marching through the streets of the Tokyo wards and would do so for the remainder of the evening. "Ligneus; prepare two cups of tea. One Pu'er for myself, served hot. And for Lancer's Master the Sat Rong Cha, tepid with a serving of white sugar as optional." At the command, the doll promptly left thereafter to procure the items that had been demanded. ---- Bianca smiled. "That sounds tasty!" she exclaimed, spinning around. She looked up at Rider and gaped. "You're so big!" she exclaimed. "You're as big as Uncle Remus!" ---- "That is because I am still atop my steed, Javan-Xanom" Rider replied. "If I were to dismount as of now, I would be shorter by a fraction at best." ---- "Woah!" she exclaimed, not really understanding what Rider had said. She turned towards Nicholas. "What's this war about?" she asked suddenly, with more intensity than someone her age should have been able to manifest. ---- She summoned a servant and yet has no idea what this war is even about? Is this Gaia or Alaya doing, or . . . is this just a rouse? "I am surprised" Nicholas replied "that your servant hasn't already informed you of the basic details. Since the knowledge of the Grail should have been imparted unto him, at the very least he should know for what and why we fourteen magi are dancing closer to death than any others." ---- Bianca was still staring intensely at Nicholas. "It was something about two cups. I don't care. Why did good people get hurt because of it?" ---- Perhaps not. "Your memory to details are only half correct" he explained; "it is not about one "cup", but about two halves of a single chalice we call the Holy Grail. Whosoever reunites both halves and instills a significant amount of accumulated energy within it will be granted the power of the Third Magic to do so by their will." ---- "You didn't answer my question." she replied, her eyes as if they were piercing through Nicholas' soul. Where was this intensity coming from. "Why did good people get hurt because of it?" ---- "Tell me" he replied; "what would you do if you were to be given the chance to fulfil any wish you could ever want?" ---- "I'd bring ba--" Bianca began. However, her intensity suddenly vanished, reverting to her more childlike qualities. "I'd have the biggest tea party ever!" she exclaimed, spinning around on one foot.